


You Can Sit Beside Me When the World Comes Down

by Tatau



Series: Never Say Never [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Drama, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’ve said their goodbyes and now, as Ray is walking towards his gate at the airport Fraser reflects upon their time together and just how much this man means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Sit Beside Me When the World Comes Down

